


Jack in the box

by KeyToSeizures



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyToSeizures/pseuds/KeyToSeizures
Summary: When Shuichi catches the Ultimate supreme leader, Kokichi, have a breakdown, he decides to give a helping hand.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Jack in the box

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on Ao3. Forgive my awful grammar mistakes and bad punctuation, English isn’t my first language. :’)

Laughter, smiles, sighs of delight. Are those the signs of this so-called joy? Kokichi didn’t know. Well, “didn’t know” was more of an understatement. More like, he had forgotten. Being used to a bad home life, he had only ever experience joy whenever he was alone, staring off into the millions stars under a cold night.   
  


He sat there, alone in a room where he claimed _his._ He could hear his own breathing through the silence, clock ticking alone in the distance.

The amount of time he spent alone in this room was considered unhealthy. His mind mostly stared off to space, leaving him blank. If it wasn’t for his constant fainting then proceeding to fall on the floor, his classmates would’ve considered him dead. 

Nobody bothered to check, nor leave food for him. Not like it mattered, Kokichi was used to this kind of situation, considering his past. _Though it was only a matter of time until he starves._

The ultimate supreme leader wouldn’t dare move or think. Excluding his breathing and blinking, he wouldn’t even dare do something else. The moment he moves or thinks, all his bottles up emotions would explode. He’d be crying a whole waterfall. 

Lying about being the mastermind to try and stop his classmates from murdering each other, acting like he was fine to build a wall surrounding his heart, being unable to live peacefully, knowing you’d get murdered anytime anywhere. It made his heart race, ache and explode. 

The thought had slapped him in the face and proceeded to make him tear up. He curled into a fetus position on his bed. The dim light adding more effect to the scene. 

Like a Jack in the box, his mischievous, yet fun demeanor painted the broken wood inside, hiding the ugly truth. More tears has come out of his tired eyes. Considering his bags, he must’ve been staying up for who knows how long until he passed out, then wake up again for another day of this _hell._

Kokichi tried to muffle his sniffs and cries. Like hell he’d let the others know he had been crying. Everyday was painful for him. A fake laugh, a fake opinion and a smiling mask for the cherry on top. ‘course he’d never let anyone get close to him to know that his smiles would be discovered as fake. 

The thought of ending it all had made it’s appearance towards Kokichi plenty of times. Though, he grasped to his hope, begging for a miracle to happen. It hurts knowing that he won’t make it, considering the situation as it is. 

All those cuts on his wrist, all those insults he’d receive with a smile, all those he liked but were pushed away. He didn’t know why but he still stuck to his hope like a leech. Everything was going so bad. Why can’t he just give up? Even he himself does not know.

His cries were harder to contain. His body shivered and had goosebumps all over the place. he was _cold._ Cold as ice, as one may say. He had missed the warmth from the arms of his “#)8uj”.

His eyes widened. Just now.. What did he just think about? Who was that person? Why did he get reminded of such? Confusion made him cry harder.

He gripped the sheets in fury and sadness, tears staining it as well. Was a miracle ever going to come forth to him? The missing touch he wished, the missing love he wants. Was it possible to get? He half-cried half-laughed, knowing that a Supreme leader like him would get and even wish for such things. But to be held in someone’s arms lovingly felt like a dream. 

Not like he was able to get it. He didn’t deserve it. Lies after lies were made, nobody would know his real feelings. Even if they did, they’d be frightened or disgusted by his presence. His own thoughts would make him cry nonstop. It’s pathetic to think that someone as powerful as him, would be an emotional mess. 

_knock knock_

His train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted. Finally kicking his feet off the bed, he shouted “HOLD YOUR HORSES, GEEZ!” at the person behind his door. He rushed to wash his face and comb his hair, making himself look presentable as much as he can.

Another knock interrupted him, so maybe he’ll just go ahead and answer it. Sure his eyes were puffy and his nose was red, but he’ll just throw in an ‘Oh, sorry! I caught the fever, as it seems.’ And laugh it off. 

Yeah, it was a simple lie but it’ll work the best. The more complex a lie is, the harder it is to back it up. He sniffed for the last time to try and clear is airwaves and stepped in front of the door.

His hand rose to hover above the knob, gulping from nervousness of what’s about to come. Slowly but surely, he gripped tightly on the door knob and opened it slightly, taking a peek at the person who knocked.

His eyes widened at the sight. Why did it have to be _him_? Kokichi’s jaw dropped, but quickly snapped himself out of his trance and opened the door wider.

”Oh, hey Shuichi!” He said, as the many times he practiced saying those words in the mirror. Faking the glee in his voice was the hardest part besides the smile. Though _this_ smile didn’t reach his eyes, his body was exhausted and this was the best he could do at the moment.

”....” A pitying look was present at his eyes. Perhaps the moment he saw Kokichi’s messy clothes and puffy eyes was the trigger, The detective invited himself in, making the boy in purple step back. 

“W-wait..! Shuichi! You can’t just enter without permission!” He stuttered for the unusual action of the detective. As he looked at the taller man before him rushing towards him with open arms, he had mistaken it for an attack.

He used his remaining strength to try and block the shut his eyes tightly, wishing for everything to end. But instead.. He was enveloped in a tight warmth. He opened one of his eyes and looked above him. “Sh-Shuichi?!..” 

Saying that, the detective held him tighter in his arms. Shuichi could himself melt into the warmth, resting his head on Shuichi’s chest, hearing the other’s heartbeat and inhaling the strong scent. 

He could feel himself tearing up again, reliving the memories of his past and how his mother had treated him like he was the apple of her life before everything fell apart.

He could feel Shuichi rubbing circles on his back, trying to calm his shaking state. he hugged the other tighter, not wanting to let go of him and this moment.

”..Shu-Ichi...I-I!..” Before he could say his entire sentence, Shuichi silenced him and rested his chin on top of Kokichi’s fluffy, purple hair. 

——————————————

Now, it was only him and Shuichi who was comforting him through his dark times. their arms were locked to one another, hopelessly trying not to let go. Was it the dear detective who was only being considerate? Or was it the new side of Kokichi that interested the taller. The supreme leader himself didn’t know. 

How much has time passed since they sat on silence. Well not really ‘sat’ it was more of the two just standing in front of the entrance. It was probably just his mindset but being in Kokichi’s arms seemed to last forever. 

The detective swept Kokichi off the floor, carrying him towards the bed. His faced flushed and oh how the supreme leader tried to keep indecent thoughts away. (SAY NO TO THE HORNY, GOD IS WATCHING) 

There Shuichi say on his bed, setting the shorter on his lap and went back to cuddling him. “This isn’t like you at all. What’s wrong, Kokichi?” 

The boy shook his head, and hid his face onto Shuichi’s face then mumbled. It was a pathetic sight, indeed. But the detective rose the boy’s chin up, looking directly at those purple, mysterious eyes that hid mischief. Kokichi could only avoid looking directly at Shuichi and frowned. 

The taller sighed, and patted Kokichi’s hair. “C’mon Kokichi.. Look at me. Let’s talk about it.” The supreme leader gave up and looked at Shuichi directly in the eyes with his glossy ones. The two locked eyes at each other, tempted to lean in to get a better look. 

The detective’s lips brushed against his own as their noses touched. Kokichi, who is seeming a bit more confident, leaned in more, catching the other’s lips. It was nothing like he had ever imagined. Shuichi’s chapped lips combining with his soft ones, gentle hands on his red cheeks and the sweetness and passion that was stored beyond that kiss was greater the he imagined.

He panted, eyes half lidded, looking directly at Shuichi. His eyes shined against the dim light, Shuichi being the only one in the reflection. He leaned in for more and so did the man in front of him. 

It felt like forever, but before he knew, he laid there on his bed, embraced by the warmth of the other.

Oh how he wanted to savour this moment forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jack in the Box – A jack in the box is a symbol of resiliency and buoyant high spirits. It is connected to playful, childlike innocence. But what if there’s more to it than joy?


End file.
